soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka
Haruka is the main protagonists of ''Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism''. She is a Felynn demon from the Netherworld Hellven, who's an extremely famous idol in the music industry that has a more violent and bossy split personality named Akiko. Appearance Personality Story Haruka/Akiko is the famous idol "Demon Idol Princess" from the Democratic Netherworld, Hellven. She is known throughout the universe, including Celestia and Earth, and is popular most among the demons and angels of her homeworld. While performing a show with Avaerick the Overlord present, an intruder from an organization known as HYPNOS attempts to hack into the cameras to upload the brainwashing program and Haruka/Akiko and their manager, Kakeru, fight against them. Learning HYPNOS's plot to cause madness to the Netherworlds, the idol and manager travel to other Netherworlds to defeat HYPNOS, with the reason to Akiko that it will bosst their popularity. Over the course of the journey to end HYPNOS, Haruka/Akiko has befriended several demons, including the magician Grammyre, her "rival" Rhapsodie, an obsessed fan posing as a journalist named Yana Derena, the exiled rabbit demon Broccolus, and the Luxuriana Overlord Asmeth. In that time, Haruka begins to question Akiko's existence and actually lashing out at her other personality, only for Akiko to give counter questions on Haruka and her past. On Cannibal's Jungle, Haruka remembers the origins of Akiko at the abandoned lab. She was abducted by HYPNOS as a child and made a test subject of their prototype brainwashing program, resulting in a violent, bossy second personality they named "Akiko". But due to Akiko only being a split personality, the program was listed as a failure. The scientists attempted to continue experimenting on her until she was rescued by angel residents of Hellven and then adopted as a resident. However, because of the trauma of the experiments, Haruka buried the memories of her captivity in the recesses of her mind. This also allowed Akiko to be more active, as if to keep Haruka from digging up those memories and suffer at the hands of HYPNOS again. In Battle Quotes Relationships Akiko Kakeru Asmeth Broccolus Despite knowing about Broccolus' past crimes during his time as the head of the guard of Toto Bunny, Haruka didn't have the heart to resent him and actually felt genuine sympathy for the rabbit demon. Yana Derena Grammyre Haruka is very amazed by Grammyre’s magic tricks and magical prowess. As a fellow performer, the two have been shown to get along well. Rhapsodie As opposed to Akiko, Haruka is very close friends with her misconceived "rival", Rhapsodie. The two have been shown to be very friendly with each other, even commenting support of each other's careers. However, whenever Akiko is in control, Rhapsodie is snarky towards the split personality and the two normally get into fights when in each other's vicinity. Gallery Trivia * Haruka/Akiko was inspired from Pink Monkey, an antagonist that appeared in the Ape Escape games starting in Ape Escape 2. ** Ironically, Haruka/Akiko's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Matsushita, and Akiko's English voice actress, Debi Derryberry, voiced Pink Monkey in the Japanese and English versions of the Ape Escape games respectively. Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 8: UH Category:Protagonists Category:Demon